Half a Heart
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: Andromeda takes on a new passenger, and a crew member falls for her. She's half human, and her secret is about to destroy her. How does one live with half a heart?
1. Chapter One

Lost Princess  
ByLadyNeptune  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"I'm detecting a distress call from a ship 200 kilometers away," Andromeda reported. Dylan Hunt turned to face the viewscreen.   
"Adjust course,"   
"Don't you think we should know who we are dealing with first?" Tyr asked, paranoid as usual.   
"Rev?" Dylan asked.  
"I cannot tell. The ship is losing life support and the person's life signs are fluctuating. I can tell you there is only one living person aboard, located on the bridge. But if we do not hurry he'll join the other seventy-three corpses,"  
"Increase speed. Harper, as soon as we're close, tow the ship into the hanger and get the survivor to the Medical Ward," Dylan said, choosing to ignore the disapproving look from both Becka and Tyr.   
"Aye. This should prove to be interesting. What species do you think he'll be? " Harper answered.  
"Human?" Becka answered.  
"Naw, we wouldn't be that lucky," Harper said,"We're in range, tractor beam...got her!"   
"Get down there, and pick up Trance on the way," Dylan commanded. Harper gave a slight nod and complied.  
"Now what, Captain Hunt?" Tyr asked.  
"We wait," Dylan answered.  
  
Harper and Trance hurried down the hallways to the hanger. When the doors opened Harper's breath caught in his throat. The ship had once been a beauty, with sloping sides and long, graceful wings. But now, the hull was burned and a huge hole was in the side. The ship was almost unrecognizable. All most. One thing had survived the wreck: the Common Wealth emblem was embossed on the side of the ship. Harper and Trance exchanged a look and hurried to the wreaked ship. Harper was the first to crawl throughout the hole in one of the wings. All around him the bulkheads had been twisted and parts of the ceiling had collapsed.  
"Trance- stay out. It doesn't look too good in here. I'll find the survivor," Harper called out and Trance nodded in acknowledgement. Harper quickly and carefully picked his way between twisted metal beams and dead corpses until he got to what he thought was the bridge. Harper noticed a women in the command chair, who was slowly moving her head and groaning slightly. Her copper-brown hair was streaked with blood from a large cut on her scalp. Harper ran to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. The first thing Harper noticed was how strikingly beautiful the woman was, even with blood running down her face. Then he noticed the metal nueral jack on the side of her neck, the same one he had.  
"Shhh, don't move. I'm here to help you," Harper whispered, trying to calm the young women down. Harper brushed aside a stray piece of hair that was plastered to her face. She looked terrible. Her whole face was stained in blood, and her uniform was ripped and bloody. Harper dug in his pocket for the medical scanner in his pocket, all the while keeping his eyes on the young woman. Harper quickly scanned her, and on deciding it would be safe to move her, slipped his arms around her. She pushed against him with as much strength as she could muster.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm taking you to the Medical Ward," Harper whispered.  
"My...ship. Stay with my crew...mission...Common Wealth..." The woman muttered.  
"Your ship will be fine. Her crew with it, but only if I get you out," Harper said, telling himself that he was not lying to this fragile woman. Besides, her ship would be fine, as soon as he worked on it a little, and the crew, which was just her, would only be okay if she got out of there. Besides, how could he tell her that her whole crew was dead? He couldn't, not now, not when she was in the state she was. Harper shook his head and proceeded to plow his way through the mess of the ruined ship, the women still in his arms, muttering.  
  
"How is she?" Dylan asked as he walked into the Medical Ward a few hours later.   
" She'll be awake in a few minutes. She suffered a concussion, and more things broken, pulled or sprained than I care to explain. She'll be pretty sore when she wakes up," Trance answered.   
"Well, she's alive. That's a good thing. Has Harper come here yet?"   
"You mean after I had to literally shoo him out of here to get some sleep?" Trance asked.  
"He stayed here?" Dylan asked, amused.  
"He sure did," Trance said as the doors opened and Harper walked in.  
"'He' did what?" Harper asked.  
"Nothing. Did you say this woman was muttering something? About the Common Wealth?" Dylan asked, turning to face the engineer.  
" Yeah, and there was the Common Wealth emblem on the side of her ship. It's weird. Shouldn't we have known if there was someone else out here?" Harper reported.   
"What species is she?" Dylan asked Trance.  
"She looks pretty human to me," Harper said, eyeballing the unconscious woman. His eyes went back to her face and stayed glued there, not blinking, as if he was mesmerized.   
"She's half human. She's also half Nietzchean," Trance answered.  
"Hey, she's waking up!" Harper called the other two' s attention to the woman who was stirring. Harper moved closer to the head of her bed.   
The woman's eyes flitter open and focused on Harper.   
"Hi," He said.  
The first thing Venus noticed was that the pain was gone. And the blood. Then she heard voices. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. So she moved her head, trying to figure out why she was hearing voices that she knew were not people who were on her crew. Then she remembered, just fragments, a man, whispering that he was there to help her, that her ship was fine, then nothing.   
"Hey, she's waking up!" That voice, it sounded familiar. Venus felt a small amount of pressure on her shoulder and her eyes slowly opened and focused on a young man with bright, blue eyes and unruly blond hair. Then Venus began to look around her. There was also another man and a weird purple woman watching her.   
"Hi," The man that leaned over her said.  
"Where am I?" She asked and was shocked at the weakness in her voice and how it cracked.   
" You're on the Starship Andromeda Ascendant. I am Captain Dylan Hunt, and this is our resident medic, Trance," The tall man said, gesturing to the purple woman.  
" And I'm Harper, the resident engineer-"  
"And the resident idiot aboard," A second woman said who appeared out of thin air. Venus was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this, seemingly holographic, person.   
"I am Andromeda," The new woman said.  
" The ship?" Venus asked.  
"I am the ship's computer formed into a holographic terran female's form-"  
"With personality traits given by yours truly. That reminds me Rommie, I need to fix a few of your traits," Harper cut in with an evil grin.  
"Watch it Se-"   
"All right! Stop it you two! Can't we get back to the interrogation, or first contact, or what ever it is we should be doing?" Trance shouted. Harper opened his mouth to reply, but Trance obviously wasn't done.  
"Harper: don't reprogram Rommie, Rommie: don't provoke him: or you'll wake up with a few changes you probably don't want. Now let's get back to work,"   
"How can we make first contact without Ms. Politically Correct: Becka?" Harper asked and Captain Hunt shot him a look, then turned to Venus.  
" Your ship has the emblem of the Common Wealth. Why?"   
" I was taken to Hithren. I built my own ship, and I put the Common Wealth emblem on it. I've always wished it were still here. I've been looking for anyone who still believes in it,"   
"Well, you found the right ship," Harper said.  
" Why were you in Hithren?" Hunt asked, insure why this beautiful woman had been in the awful prison.  
"I am half Nietzchean. My mother mated with a human, thus the offspring would not have the genes required to stay with the pride. To hide the fact that it was a human that was my father, she killed him when I was six, then blamed it on me. I was taken to Hithren and was there for fourteen years. Then my mother died, just before admitting that I was inocent. I was released, and given this ship and a group of seventy-two other people assigned to Hithren to do with as I please. I came looking for a friendly planet to live. There haven't been many since the Common Wealth fell " Venus explained.  
"Well, we're friendly, and have plenty of room for you. It's not exactly a planet, but your welcome to stay here," Captain Hunt said.  
"Where is my crew?" Venus asked.  
"None survived. We barley saved you," Trance said. Venus's eyes dropped.  
" They probably would have preferred if I were dead instead," She mumbled.  
"They didn't like you very much?" Harper guessed.  
" They did not appreciate having a half-breed for a commanding officer or that me and my ship were the only reasons they were not still in that awful place," Venus said, looking up and locking eyes with Harper.  
"Well, we have one Nietzchean on board all ready. Why not one and a half?" Harper asked.  
  
"My quarters are this way," Harper said. He had just finished giving Venus the grand tour of the ship and was taking her to his quarters to make some dinner. Harper stopped in front of his door and keyed an entrance code. The doors slid open.  
"Come on in. You want something to drink?" Harper asked, moving toward the food processor.   
" Sure," Venus said, taking a seat on the couch.  
"Anything in particular?"  
" Not really. Anything sounds good," Harper nodded and turned to the processor. He then returned to where Venus was sitting and handed her a glass of wine.   
"Thanks. You said there was a Nietzchean on board. Do you know what pride he's from?" Venus asked as Harper sat down next to her.  
" Tyr's Kodiac. I guess they were mostly killed off a few years ago," Harper answered.  
"Yes, they were deceived in a clan war," Venus paused a moment then continued timidly.   
" Harper, will you and your captain do me a favor?"   
" What?" Harper said, leaning forward.  
" Will you not tell Tyr that I'm half Nietzchean? If he knew... Please, don't tell him," Venus whispered. Harper nodded. He understood, and knew Dylan would.  
Harper stood and punched a button on the wall console. Instantly, Andromeda appeared.  
" What, Mr. Harper?"   
"Will you please inform Captain Hunt that Venus has requested that Tyr is not informed of her heritage," Harper quickly commanded  
" Of course. I will tell him immediately,"  
"Thanks," Harper said and again hit a button and Andromeda disappeared.  
"All taken care of. Now, how about some food?"   
Harper awoke the next morning and padded out of his bedroom, into the living area. He and Venus had been up half the night talking about everything, anything and, at moments, what seemed to be nothing at all. Both of their pasts were the subjects of conversation and then subjects shifted to the Andromeda and to Venus' s ship the Renewal. At moments both were talking about totally different things at the same time and ended up in a heap of laughter. Harper went over to the small side room and knocked. When no answer came from the other side Harper silently opened the door. He pocked his head into the room, not sure what he'd find. Lying on a small bed was Venus, her brown hair plastered to the pillow. As Harper got closer he realized that her eyes were darting every which way under tightly closed eyelids. Venus's head turned to the side in a quick, sudden gesture and she kept mumbling something in another language that sounded important. As Harper watched, her hands shot up to protect her face and a soft scream escaped her pale lips. Then she began to beat franticly at nothing, yelling in her other language. Harper hurried over to her bedside and took her bare, bony shoulders in his hands and gently shook her, harder and harder, whispering her name earnestly until finally her eyes flew open. With a jerk she sat up, her green eyes wide in a mixture of fear and pure, cold hatred. A piece of her brown hair fell across her forehead and into her eyes. Venus gasped, and, breathing heavily surveyed her surroundings with unseeing eyes, her back to Harper. Harper gently placed his hand on her shoulder and was surprised to find tremors racking through her body, and her skin cold and clammy. Venus spun toward Harper, leaping off the bed to stand only centimeters from him and immediately fell into a fighting stance.   
"Venus, it's okay. It's only me, Harper. You're safe. Don't worry," Harper cooed, trying to keep the beautiful woman before him from breaking his face. His words reached something inside her, because she hesitated for a moment, which was just enough time for Harper to grab a pillow off the bed and shield his head from the blow Venus sent his way. Harper lowered the pillow after Venus again attempted to punch him. Harper hurried toward Venus and, before she could again punch him, grabbed both of her wrists in one hand.   
"Venus, you're safe. My name is Harper. Remember? Last night we were talking? You just had a bad dream. It's over. It wasn't real," Harper whispered to the fragile woman as if she were a wild animal. Harper reached his other arm out and placed a hand on Venus's cold, bare arm. He hesitated for a moment, then pulled Venus against him. At first her body was still tense, but then she laid her head against his chest and, for the first time, Harper realized exactly how strong the tremors going through her body were. Venus buried her head in Harper's chest and began to sob; her words a mixture of Basic and what Harper thought was Nietzchean. Finally she pulled away from him and turned her back away, taking a deep breath in an effort to regain her composure. When she did turn back her eyes looked more normal, but Harper could still see the pain hidden deep down. Her shoulders were squared and she held her head high, but still Harper saw her as the terrified, fragile woman she was underneath all the sheilds and borders she put around herself.   
"I'm sorry for that, Harper. Sometimes memories that I would sooner forget come back to torture me. Thank you for waking me up," She said in a cold, mono tone.   
"Venus, that looked bad. Do you want to talk about it? " Harper said, moving closer to her. She shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine. Don't worry,"  
"All right. But if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me," Harper said. Venus walked forward and buried her head again in Harper's chest. He put his arms around her and nestled his face into her hair.   
"Thank you," Venus whispered.  
Venus was stretched out on the couch, still in her sleeveless white night gown. Harper was in the small kitchen, making something he called "genius omelet," He stuck his head into the room  
"Breakfast is served. Come enjoy some of my famous Genies Omelet" Harper said.  
"If it's so famous how come I've never heard of it before now?' Venus asked as she took Harper's offered arm and followed him into the kitchen.  
"You'll see," Harper said with a sly smile.  
  
Harper and Venus entered the command deck together, Harper's hand hovering close to Venus's. Tyr and Rev were the only ones on the bridge. Rev looked like he was playing a game on his console and Tyr sat in his chair with his feet up on his console reading a book whose title was in some weird written language.   
"Well, I see the crew is nice and busy this morning. Anything new?" Harper asked, making his way to the engineering station to pull up some information.  
"The captain would like to see you and that new comer on the Observation Deck, Andromeda has been complaining about not having or having some weird subroutine, Trance has come up here six times,"  
"Seven," Rev corrected, not looking up from his game,  
"Seven times asking if we'd met the new person yet, or seen it, or know where it is until I promised to send it down when I see it. And Becka wants to talk to it," Tyr said, not looking up from his book.  
"Tyr, how many times must I correct you? The new comer should not be refereed to as 'it, he, or she has a name. We just don't know what it is.'" Rev said, glancing up.  
" Exactly. Tyr, Rev, I'd like you to meet Venus Reziv. Venus, that's Rev, and the polite dictator over there is Tyr," Harper said, gesturing to his two comrades and ignoring the death look Tyr sent his way. Harper was surprised that Venus didn't flinch or run at the sight of a Magog. But she seemed perfectly comfortable with Rev. It was Tyr that made her uneasy.   
"Hello," Venus said, nodding politely to both of them. Rev smiled and Tyr only turned back to his book.   
"Come on. Dylan wants us. Then Becka is probably going to interrogate you until your brain overloads. Then I need to figure out what the heck Rommie wants, then what Trance wants, even though she probably just wants to sit you down and talk until your ear falls off. Then we can go have a look at your ship," Harper said, leading the way off the command deck and through the halls.  
"Right. Sounds like a busy day," Venus said.  
"You have no idea,"   
"Venus, Harper. Glad you two could make it," Dylan said as the two entered the Observation Room. Becka walked up to the two from the side carrying two cups of steaming tea.  
"You must be Venus. I'm Becka Valentine, the First Officer. Would either of you like some Huten tea?" She asked. Harper shook his head, and taking the clue from the look in his eye so did Venus.   
"Okay, then. Let's get down to business. Harper, from the way the ship looked yesterday how long do you suppose it will take to fix it?" Dylan said.   
"From what I saw I'm not 100% sure we can fix it, Captain. The ship was in pretty rough shape," Harper said.  
"All right, well that makes my next question easier. Venus, you said you were looking for a planet friendly to the Common Wealth. We're not exactly a planet, but we would love to have you join us. We could always use an extra hand," Dylan proposed, taking a sip of his tea.   
"You have saved me. I would love to become a part of this crew. What is it I can do to help?"  
"Well, since you and Harper have been getting along so well, I'll let him decide where we can station you. But, for now, why don't you help him with your ship," Becka said.  
" If we can fix it, it will be helpful to us as an extra ship, to take down to planets or other places, if it can't be repaired the components can be used as spare parts," Venus said.   
"That's very generous of you. Thank you, Venus. Dylan already has answered most of my questions, but I do have one more for you. Why was your ship in trouble?" Becka asked, leaning forward in her seat.  
" About two days before you arrived we were met by a band of pirates. We were ordered to give up our ship. Naturally, I refused. They instantly fired on us. We had no time to react. No time to save ourselves," Venus said.  
" I am sorry," Becka said sympathetically. Venus only nodded and Harper patted her back.  
" Well, if we're all done here, Rommie wanted me for something, and then we can go check out how bad a shape your ship is in," He said. Dylan nodded.  
"Rev and Tyr already went through and cleared out as many bodies as he could find. We were going to submit them into space this afternoon, if that is okay,"   
"Thank you," Venus said and together her and Harper left in search for Andromeda.   
The two friends found the hologram in the corner, running into the wall, then turning, and again running into the wall. Harper stifled his laughter and cleared his throat.  
"Why Rommie, you look dashing today,"   
"Shut up, Harper. If I could see you I'd smack you," Rommie said, trying to turn to face the sound of his voice. Harper smirked and winked at Venus, then leaned in close to Andromeda's right ear.  
" I'm right here, Rommie," He whispered, then quickly pulled back as the hologram swung at the sound of his voice and punched a bulkhead. Venus began to laugh as Harper danced around Andromeda, leaning in close to give her an insult, then pulling away quickly before she could hit him. Finally, the hologram gave up and stood in the middle of the hall, hands on her hips.   
"Seamus Harper, will you stand still long enough to fix my sight subroutines, or do I need to call Trance in here to sedate you?" Harper stopped, and began to laugh, joining Venus. Andromeda stood there, glaring around her with unseeing eyes.   
" Are you two finished? " She asked.   
"Yeah, sure Rommie. Let's go to engineering. Follow me," He said, and began to walk away.   
" Seamus! Get back here! " Harper turned back and laughed, walking up to a wall console and typing in a command code. He spent the next couple minutes punching buttons and reading.  
" Looks like some of your mobility subroutines are shot too. That's all right. I kinda like the idea of you not being able to blink into being in my bedroom in the middle of the night," Harper mumbled.  
" Just fix it. It's not like there was ever a chance of me interrupting something important," Andromeda said and Harper frowned at her, punching a couple buttons. Andromeda suddenly shrunk to be about half a meter tall.  
"Hey!" She yelled, glaring at Harper. She tried to pick up her feet and walk, but she couldn't move.  
"Well? You got your sight back, right?" Harper asked, innocent.  
" Fix this. Now," The miniature hologram said, pointing a small finger at Harper.  
" I'll make sure no one steps on you," Harper said.  
" Seamus Zelanzie Harper! You put me back to the way I was now," Andromeda yelled. Harper and Venus locked eyes and this time Venus was the one to wink.  
"All right," Harper said and began to punch some buttons. Venus moved to his side and he flashed a dazzling smile at her.   
" I love doing this," He whispered.  
" Doing what? Harper!" Andromeda yelled as she grew back to her regular height. She blindly looked around.  
"Harper you little-"   
" What? You said you wanted to be put back how you were," Harper said and Venus suppressed a giggle.   
" Venus, I know you're there. Help me. At least just hit him for me," Andromeda said. Venus shook her head and Harper put an arm around her shoulders.   
" What'd you say about going and having a look at that ship of yours?" He asked. Andromeda looked furious.   
" Harper, don't make me call Tyr," Andromeda threatened.  
" Oh, fine Rommie. You need to take a joke," Harper said and turned back to the console.   
" There," He said, turning around to find a very annoyed hologram coming at him, her fists raised. Harper quickly spun around and pocked a button. Andromeda disappeared. Harper turned to Venus, a smile plastered on his face.   
" Now, shall we?" Harper asked, offering his arm to Venus. She smiled and slipped her arm around his. The two left to see what Trance had for them.  
  
At 13:17 Harper and Venus entered Harper's quarters, still laughing over the exchange with Andromeda. They both sat on the couch, facing each other.  
" So do you have any requests for where you're station on this ship? " Harper asked.   
" Well, I'm a great pilot, but since there are so few people on board the auto pilot will do fine to free up an extra hand. I'm pretty good with holograms, and I'm really good with my hands, so I guess if you could use another hand in engineering..." Venus said.  
" Are you kidding? I'd love another person to help. It might take a little training but I think I can teach you everything you need," Harper said, enthusiastic.  
" I'm a fast learner. That'd be great," Venus said, smiling. Just then Andromeda appeared.  
" Rommie. What do you want?" Harper asked, sighing and leaning back on the couch.  
" Just wondering if you and Venus have decided on where she's going to stay, I mean she does need some quarters," Andromeda said. Harper and Venus exchanged looks.  
" Tomorrow we can fix up the room next door. Consider it your first training mission. For tonight though, you think that room will do?" Harper gestured toward the room she had stayed in that night. Venus nodded.   
" I'll warn you though, Venus. Don't try Harper's genius omelet," Andromeda said.  
" Hey! I made that this morning!" Harper exclaimed.  
" And it was really good," Venus said.  
" No wonder you two are friends. You have got to be the only person on this ship who can stomach it," Andromeda said and blinked out as suddenly as she had blinked in.  
Harper just smiled and Venus laid her head against his chest. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Three months later Harper laid in bed, thinking about how life on Andromeda had changed since Venus came aboard. She had learned quickly enough and sometimes scared Harper with her brilliant talents in engineering and many other areas. Trance had even caught on to her talent, if not love of, medicine and Venus was now a back-up medic. That came in handy in engineering quite often when Harper hurt himself. Venus wasn't kidding when she said she was good with holograms either. After a week she could fix almost any problem Rommie had and had even come up with a way to make her program run more efficiently. Instead of fixing up the quarters next door to Harper's for Venus, they decided to save the work and the drain of energy from the ship by just knocking down a couple walls to make an extra bathroom and a small study. The study was split into two separate areas by a small bar, so one could use one side of the room and the other could use the opposite side. Each had their own bedroom and bathroom, but to save power and room they shared the living room and kitchen. They both respected each other's space, but had come to not need much. The two had become close friends and had shared all their innermost secrets with one another, usually over drinks at the bar in the study. They took turns preparing meals and cleaning up, but every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday Harper made genius omelets for breakfast. Tyr had not yet caught on to Venus's true heritage, and just stayed away from her most of the time.   
The sound of running water pulled Harper from his thoughts. He padded out of his bedroom to find Venus at the food processor with a glass of water. Her white night gown clung to her sides as she brought the glass to her lips to drink, her back to Harper. Harper felt a jolt run through his body. She really was beautiful. He smiled and quietly snuck up behind her. He gently encircled his arms around her waist and Venus jerked, dropping the glass. It hit the floor with a bang and the water spilled onto the carpet. Harper chuckled as Venus spun around to face him in his arms.  
" Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Venus said, gently hitting his shoulder. Harper smiled and put on his most innocent smile.  
" It's just a good thing that cup is made of metal," Harper whispered into her ear. Venus sighed and laid her head against his chest, felling his warm skin against her cheek, listening to his breathing. They stood like that for a moment, before Venus lifted her head and looked at Harper, his blond hair sticking out at odd angles, and his blue eyes shinning.   
" Go get a rag and help me clean up," She whispered. He smiled warmly and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before moving away from her and going into the kitchen. Venus watched him go and turned around with a sigh. On the couch sat Andromeda, a corny smile on her face. Venus jumped.  
" Rommie! You scared me. That's the second time tonight," Venus whispered.  
" I've noticed. So, what's up between you and rag boy over there? One moment you two look like you're just friends, then he has his arms around you and you have your head on his chest! What gives?" Andromeda asked standing up.  
" Nothing, I mean, something, but, oh, never mind," Venus stuttered, flopping down onto the couch.  
" You like him though," Andromeda stated.  
" Yeah, kinda. Rommie, look I appreciate what you're trying to do, whatever it is, but Harper and I are just doing things our own way," Venus said, glancing at the kitchen, trying to see if Harper was listening.  
" You love him, don't you?" Andromeda asked. Venus hesitated. She loved his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, and most of all his loyalty to their friendship. But did she really love him, after knowing him for three months he had been the closest thing to family she had ever had. He was warm and caring, and understood that she was not accustomed to having someone who actually cared what happened to her. But did she love him?  
" Yes," She said.   
" And he loves you, I'm sure of it. So why are you two doing this?" Andromeda asked.  
" Doing what?" Harper asked, coming out of the kitchen with two rags in his hand. Harper tossed a rag at Venus and bent down to begin mopping up the water, his tight sweat pants showing off his muscular thighs.   
" Nothing, just that plant project with Trance," Venus said quickly, hoping he wouldn't see through her bad lie. She pulled the rag off her head where it had landed and bent down and began to help Harper sop up the mess.   
" Well, good night. And Venus? Tell me how that project turns out," Andromeda said and blinked out.   
For a few minutes Harper and Venus scrubbed the carpet in silence. Harper cleared his throat.  
" I thought that plant project failed," Harper said. At Venus's jerk of surprise he continued.  
" I know what you two were really talking about," Venus gasped and looked at Harper, her green eyes wide. Harper reached out and laid his hand and over hers.   
" Rommie's right, Venus. I love you. I didn't realize it until I heard what Rommie said, but I do. I truly love you," Harper whispered. Venus was shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. Harper sat up, pulling Venus over to him. She rested her head on his chest. Harper ran his hands up and down her back, whispering to her, trying to calm her down.   
" I love you, Harper. I love you," Venus finally got out, her voice muffled by his chest. Harper pulled her closer and tangled his hands through her thick hair.  
"Now what?" Venus asked, turning to look at Harper.  
" Now, we go on with life, together,"  
" And the others? Rommie caught on to us, even before we did. Do you think Tyr and Dylan and the others know too?" Venus asked. Harper shook his head.  
" I don't know. But I also don't care. All I care about is that I love you, and I don't care who knows or doesn't know that, as long as you do," Harper said. Venus smiled and leaned close. Harper's lips found hers in the darkness. Her hands snaked up to encircle Harper's neck, his arms both wrapped securely around her waist, holding her against him.   
When they pulled apart, Harper's arms kept Venus against him, comforting her. They sat like that for a long time, just holding each other. Venus laid her cheek tightly against her chest, felling the vibration of his heart beating against her, and letting her head rise and fall with his slow, deep breaths. Unconsciously she matched her own breathing with Harper's and was surprised to realize that their heartbeats were sancrienized. The two fell asleep like that, oblivious to the hologram standing in the corner, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, a small smile plastered on her face. She had come back only minutes after leaving, her programmed curiosity getting the best of her.   
"Good night, you two," She whispered, then disappeared.   
A loud beeping sound awoke Harper the next morning. He found Venus laying in his arms. He smiled and bent down to gently kiss her cheek. She nestled her head against his chest, but did not awaken. Harper tried again, this time whispering in her ear. When again she did not stir, he turned her a little in his arms and bent down to kiss her soft, tender lips. That woke her up. Her eyes flew open in shock, then upon seeing whom it was that had kissed her; she smiled and relaxed in his arms.   
"Good morning," Harper whispered.  
"Mmmm. whose turn is it to cook?" Venus moaned, closing her eyes against the harsh lights that had turned on with the wake-up alarm.  
"Well, it's Wednesday, sooo..." Harper started. Venus's eyes opened and a wide smile crossed her face.  
"Genius Omelets!" She said, happily. Harper chuckled and nodded. Venus sat up.  
" Go take a shower. I'll make the omelets," Harper said, getting to his feet and pulling Venus up with him. Venus laid her hand against his chest and leaned up to kiss him sweetly before heading toward the shower.  
A couple weeks later Venus was relaxing on the Observation Deck with a book and a steaming cup of Higolen. She didn't hear Tyr enter and move to stand behind her. He stood there for some time, just watching her. He knew. Everything.   
"Are you enjoying your book, your highness?" Tyr asked, breaking the silence. Venus jumped, and turned to stare at him. Tyr dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Venus sprang to her feet.  
" Tyr! Get up! What are you doing?" Venus screamed, afraid that Tyr knew her secret.  
" I know who you are, Princess," Tyr said. He knew.   
" Excuse me? Tyr have you been drinking that sorry Nietzchean excuse for coffee again?" Becka asked, coming into the room. Harper ran in right behind her, going strait to Venus's side. Tyr turned to Venus and Harper.  
" You didn't tell them, did you. They don't know, they have no idea, do they? Harper- did you know that the person whom your arm is around is royalty?" Harper stayed silent, raising his chin in defiance.  
"I'm not the Princess, Tyr. I was, not by choice, but I was. I'm not anymore," Venus yelled. Becka put her hands up, shaking her head.  
" Wait a minute. Princess? Princess of what?"   
"Nietzcheans," Tyr said.   
" I thought the Nietzcheans were ruled by the Alpha Males," Becka said.  
" The prides are. But the Alpha Males answer to the King and Queen. Centuries ago an Alpha Male, Retyl, fooled around with the genes of a man who had just died. The end result of all his tampering was a "perfect" male and a "perfect" female, who became the first King and Queen,"  
"That sounds really ethical,"   
"Exactly what the other Alpha Males said. They locked Retyl up so he couldn't repeat the process. But they kept the King and Queen. Their children had to mate with the best specimen in all the prides," Tyr explained. Becka nodded.   
" And your mother was a Queen?" Becka asked Venus. She nodded her head.   
" When my father threatened to reveal my heritage, Mother killed him, then blamed the awful deed on me," Venus said.  
" You should be with your subjects, Your Highness. Not on this ship, and certainly not with some scrawny excuse for a human," Tyr said, shooting a sharp look at Harper.  
" I will be with whomever I choose. And I do not need you to tell me where or what I should be doing. Someone else is wearing the crown. Not me," Venus snapped.  
" You're the Lost Princess. Your story has been told to children for years. People have been searching for you. If the Alphas knew you were alive..."   
" It would make no difference. My cousin has the crown now, and I will not take it from him. And neither shall anyone other than his own children. I am not the princess, nor will I ever be," Venus snapped.  
" You are, whether you like it or not. And one day you must face up to your responsibility of being the Princess, and soon, the Queen," Tyr said, and left. Becka glanced at Harper.  
" Did you know about this?" She asked. He only nodded.  
"Dylan?" Again, he nodded. Becka shook her head and left, mumbling something about no one telling her anything. Harper turned to Venus, whose back was to him and was staring out of unseeing eyes out the observation window.   
" That was interesting," Harper said, trying to lighten the mood. Venus shook her head.  
" I need to go help Trance," She whispered, then spun on her heel and hurried out of the room. Harper frowned as he watched her go. Trance had said she had everything under control a couple days ago, so Venus had been helping Harper in engineering. He hadn't heard Trance say she needed help. Harper shook his head and headed down to the engine room.  
Harper sat on the leather couch in the living room, anxiously watching the door. He glanced at the clock for the fiftieth time in so many seconds. 23:49. Harper hadn't seen Venus since that morning on the Observation Deck and he was getting worried. As another minute ticked slowly by and still no one came through the door Harper decided to go look for her. He stood up and quickly tapped a note into a information PADD and set it on the coffee table in case Venus came in when he was out, then hurried out the door toward the Medical Ward.  
" Trance!" Harper called as soon as he stepped into the sterile Medical Ward.   
"Trance isn't here, Harper. Can I be of assistance though?" Andromeda said, appearing in front of him. Harper shook his head, scanning the room.  
" Do you know where she is?" Harper asked.  
" Harper, it's almost midnight. She's probably asleep. Like you should be. Why?" Andromeda said.  
" I need to ask her if she's seen Venus," Harper said with a sigh.  
" Is she missing?" Andromeda asked.  
" Well, I haven't seen her since this morning during the incident on the Obs. Deck. I'm getting kinda worried," Harper said, sitting on a medical bed.  
" I haven't seen her. Would you like me to initiate a scan for her?" Andromeda asked.   
" No. I'm going to go check the Engine Room. Maybe she'll be there," Harper said.  
"I'll go see if Trance knows anything. It might be better if it were me that popped in to her bedroom than if it were you," Andromeda said. Harper nodded and gave a small smile, then hurried out the door.  
Harper stood outside the Engine Room, leaning against the wall and racking a hand through his hair. She wasn't in there. He sighed. Tyr's words had hit home in Venus, even if she wouldn't let on. He was worried, and wanted to help her. Andromeda appeared in front of him, startling him.   
" Did you find her?" Harper asked. Andromeda slowly shook her head and watched as Harper's face fell. The hologram reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
" She can take care of herself. Trance said that she hadn't seen Venus since around 18:00, when she left Medical. I just came from seeing if she was in your quarters. I'm sorry Harper," She whispered. Harper shook his head.  
" Try and scan for her. It's my last choice. I was sure she'd be in Engineering," Harper said. Andromeda nodded and began the scan. The hall filled with silence.  
" Well?" Harper asked. Andromeda shook her head.  
" I don't know. I can't find her bio signature on this ship," Andromeda said. Harper fell against the wall with a curse.   
" She didn't leave. All pods are still in place. I don't know Harper. I'm sorry. I can't explain this," Andromeda said. Harper put his head in his hands.   
" I don't know what else to do," He said.   
"Wait!" He yelled and jumped up. He was running down the corridor and out of sight before Andromeda could ask what he was doing. She shrugged and blinked out.  
Harper slowed as he entered the hanger. There, next to the Mareu, sat the rebuilt Renewal, probably with a dampening field around it. Harper slowly walked toward the ship, walking through the dampening field. At the hatch, he keyed in the entrance code and waited as the ramp slowly lowered. He hurried up it and into the ship. Harper quickly made his way through the twisting corrodes to Venus's old quarters. He hit the hand pad on the door's side and the door slid open to reveal a deserted room. Harper sighed and collapsed on the perfectly made bed. This was the last place he thought to look. Then he had another idea. He got off the bed and hurried out the door and down the corridor a little ways to the balcony that over looked most of the ship. There, sitting in a stiff, straight-backed chair sat Venus, looking out over her empty ship, the ship that had saved her from one torture chamber only to bring her to another.   
" Harper," She said in a monotone, her back to him.  
" Venus. It's after midnight. I was getting worried. After this morning-"   
" After this morning my life just turned back to the way it used to be," Venus said. Harper frowned and went to kneel at Venus's feet, his hand resting on her knee.  
" What do you mean?" He asked.  
" When I was younger I lived on Netres IV, in a stone palace with my mother and all the servants I could stand. The princess were always more important than the King and Queen, because they hadn't mated yet. So my mother used me as a pawn. If I didn't do something just right I'd be electrocuted. I had classes taught by a mean old man who never thought anything I did was right. Then I'd be electrocuted again. Almost every day after my fifth birthday a suitor would be brought in. All of which I'd turn away and be electrocuted yet again. I was always taught how the Common Wealth was evil and it was forbidden to even say its name. But I never believed it. I always thought that we were wrong for ruining it. When my father threatened to tell of my true heritage, she killed him. But I rated on her, I told my maid about it. One of my biggest mistakes. My mother blamed it on me, and I was sent to Hithren, while the maid was tortured. At Hithren those who knew who I was mocked me. The wardens thought that kicking the Princess of the great Nietzchean Empire around was fun. After my mother died, instead of letting me go instantly, they gave me access to spare parts, to build my own ship. Then I was given 73 inmates, who were to stay on that ship as my crew. If any left a small anklet would blow up. I had no way to disarm the anklets. My ship was attacked. The last thing I saw was you, whispering that I'd be all right, then the first thing I saw when I woke up was you again. Here, on this ship, I hoped that my heritage wouldn't make any difference. I hoped I would be able to fall in love, instead of being forced to mate with whomever has the best genes. I guess my heritage will always haunt me," Venus said, a far off look in her eyes, as if she was seeing an old, far away place. Harper stood up and slipped his arms around her.  
" Harper I love you," She whispered. Harper ran his hands up and down her back.  
" I love you too. And no matter what, I won't let Tyr hurt you," Harper whispered.  
  
Harper was working in the Engine Room, trying to get power to a stubborn console. Tyr silently walked in, and up to the sprawled-out engineer.  
" Does the Princess know that you are not wearing your Double Helix?" Tyr asked. Harper peered up from under the console.  
"Dang it Tyr! Her name is Venus and what the heck are you talking about?"   
"Do you know what a Double Helix is, or did you fall asleep during that class?" Tyr asked. Harper let out a little laugh. Actually, that's the only one I was awake for. He thought.   
" I know what it is,"   
" So, she didn't give you one? Odd," Tyr said.  
" Give me one? I think it was you who fell asleep in that class. She can't. It's genetic!" Harper called from under the console. Tyr broke out in laughter.  
" You think- I mean the metal one, you moron!" Tyr said between his laughs. He left still laughing and shaking his head. Harper still lay under the console, wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Your highness, did you know that Harper does not have his Double Helix on?" Tyr said, walking into the Medical Ward and startling Venus whose head was buried in an open console.  
"What?" She asked, standing straight.  
" Why is ever one working on consoles today? I said, The Young Einstein doesn't have his Double Helix on," Tyr said.  
" The Young Einstein doesn't have a Double Helix to put on. And he won't be getting one. At least not from me,"  
" Trouble in the shared study?" Tyr asked, perching on top of a nearby table.  
" Not that it's any of your business, but no,"   
" Then why?"   
" Because the Double Helix is a Nietzchean symbol, neither of us are Nietzchean, so where would be the use in it?"   
" But you are Nietzchean. You are the Lost Princess. Why don't you understand that? Nietzchean blood runs through you veins. You cannot ignore that,"  
"Blood is not the only thing that determines you. I may have the retched Nietzchean blood running through my veins, but I also have human blood,"   
" Your heritage-"  
" Means nothing to me. What matters to me is my future, not my past. And I would appreciate it if you stay out of both," Venus snapped and turned her back to Tyr.  
" One day you will face up to your responsibility as the Princess, and perhaps one day, the Queen," Tyr mumbled as he turned and left.  
Venus only sighed and buried her head back into the console.   
"Dang it!" Venus yelled from inside the console.  
" Are you okay?" Trance asked, walking over to Venus's side.  
"I'm fine, but this stupid thing won't work!" Trance yelled, banging the inside of the console.  
"What are you trying to do?" Trance asked, peering into the console.  
" All the power in here has been fluctuating. I'm trying to find out why," Venus called from inside the console.  
" What time is it?" Venus asked.  
" 18:23,"   
" Jeez, I've been working on this stupid console for four and a half hours!" Venus said, standing up.  
" So, how are those new subroutines for Rommie coming? Are you and Harper still working on them?" Trance asked, changing the subject.  
" They're coming along pretty well, but we have a problem with installing them. When we do Rommie will be off line for almost seven hours. We're trying to solve that problem before the subroutines are ready, in another week," Venus said.   
" Hey, can you do something for me? Can you and get Harper? I could use some help in here,"  
" Sure," Trance said. She knew she couldn't help. She knew nothing about engineering.  
"He should be in our quarters. Probably in the study," Venus called after the retreating Trance.   
Trance stood in front of the separate door leading into the study. She pressed the entry chime.  
" You can come in as long as you're not an impatient hologram!" Harper called form inside. Trance smiled and walked in.  
" Can't Rommie just, like, appear where ever she wants?" Trance asked.  
" No, I put up a dampening field around this room. She can't pop in here and annoy the heck out of me," Harper said, smiling from his place on a leather chair. In his hand was a small circular disk that he was working on.  
" What can I do for you?" Harper asked, standing up and setting the small metal object down on the table by the side of the couch and walking over to the smooth wooden bar, perching upon a tall three-legged stool.  
" Venus needs your help. Something about flustered power," Trance said. Harper laughed.  
"Fluctuating power. Yeah, I detected it a couple hours ago. I figured she'd take care of it,"   
" Well, she's not having very much luck," Trance said. Harper smiled.  
" Fluctuations are a pain in the butt to pin point. She probably is getting pretty annoyed," Trance nodded.   
" Let me just go turn off the stove. You want a drink?" Harper asked as he stood up and started to head toward the door leading into the living room.   
" No, thanks. I'll wait in here," Trance said. Harper gave a nod and left. Trance sighed and leaned forward on the smooth bar and over looked her surroundings. Venus's side of the large room was the nearest to the door going into the main quarters. The top half of the walls were painted a lime green; the bottom was a blue color with a stripe of purple separating them. Harper's walls were all painted blue. Both sides had a leather couch and some leather chairs, but on Venus's side there was also a large wicker chair with four large blue pillows each with a lime green crescent moon and a star on them. On one wall was a tall bookcase that stretched over onto Harper's side. On Venus's side were thick reference books, thin manuals and some smaller novels. On Harper's part there were hotrod and motorcycle magazines. Venus had posters of ships, a sport that Trance had never seen, and of super novas, nebulas and other special anomalies. Harper's side had posters of Harley Davidsons. The two sides were dived by the change from hard wood floors on Venus's side and the grayish carpet on Harper's. Venus had some beautiful rugs of a variety of colors and sizes spread out all over. The smooth wooden bar that Venus sat at stretched across most of the room, stopping about three meters from the far wall, separating the two sides of the room. Over all the room defiantly reflected the personality of the designer,"Ready?" Harper asked, coming back into the study. Trance nodded and jumped off the high bar stool.  
" I need to stop by the Obs. Deck to get a couple things,"   
" I'll see you at the Med. Ward, then. I need to stop by the Engine Room to get a tool box anyway," Harper nodded and led the way out into the corridor.   
Harper entered the Medical Ward to find Venus with the upper half of her body inside an access panel on the wall. She was banging around and kept reaching outside, blindly searching for a tool. Harper chuckled and set the toolbox down then walked up behind Venus who was searching for something again. He picked up a hydro-spanner and placed it into her grabbing hand.   
" Can I be of help, milady?" Harper asked in a fake English accent. Venus jumped and banged the inside of her head on the top of the panel. With a curse, she pulled herself out.  
"Harper, you little-" She started as she stood upright in front of him. Harper wrapped his arms around her waist and put on his most corny and innocent smile.  
" What am I? A little what? Hottie, genius, god, what?" He asked. Venus laughed and just shook her head.   
" You are good at getting yourself out of trouble," She whispered as she gently kissed him. When they broke apart he bent down and picked up his toolbox.   
" I know. Now, let's find that darn flux and get home. I have a couple ideas of how to make you relax a little. You sure look like you need it," Harper said.   
"Oh, thank you," She said sarcastically.  
The two turned back to their work, oblivious to the purple woman who was crouched behind a couple plants.  
Two hours later Harper and Venus were lying on a leather couch together. Venus lay parallel to Harper, both on their backs, with her head on Harper's chest. Harper gently reached around Venus and plucked the last shrimp off the plate that was sitting on her stomach.   
" Here," He said, pushing it into the unsuspecting Venus's mouth. She laughed, almost choking on it. The two laid there for a few minutes, just listening to the soft jazz music that floated through the quiet study.   
" Roll over," Harper whispered into Venus's ear.   
" What?" Venus asked, shocked. Harper shook his head.  
" No, not that. Just do it. Roll over. I'll go put this plate in the kitchen. I'll be right back," Harper said and sat up, grabbing the plate from Venus's stomach and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Venus sighed as she watched him go. She had no clue what he had planned, but she figured that she could trust him. She rolled onto her stomach and nestled her head against the soft pillow that Harper had put on the couch. A couple minutes later Harper came back to stand by her.  
"What the heck are you doing Harper?" Venus asked, trying to roll over. But Harper put a strong hand on her back and kept her down.  
"Don't worry. Just relax," He said. Venus sighed and tried to do as told. Harper gently placed his hands on Venus's bare shoulders and moved his hands in a slow massaging motion. Venus groaned slightly.   
" Harper that feels good," She said. Harper smiled.  
" And you were worried," He said. Venus laughed lightly, causing her slender shoulder to shake. He moved a lock of hair out of his way and continued to massage her neck and all down her back. After a while she rolled over and his hands stopped.   
" Thank you, Harper. I needed that. More than you could ever know," She said softly. He smiled.  
" Any time. I have another surprise for you. There's a warm bath waiting for you in your bathroom. Complete with scented bubbles. Why don't you go on in and try it?"   
"On one condition," Venus said, sitting up.  
" And what's that?"   
" You join me," Venus said. Harper had to do a double take to make sure he heard her right.   
"A bubble bath is nice, but it's even nicer when someone is with you. And besides, you've done all this for me. You should enjoy it too," Venus said.   
You think I didn't enjoy giving you a massage? Or lying on a couch with you? Gods, just being in a room with you is enough enjoyment to last me five lifetimes. Harper thought.   
" Aren't conditions supposed to be hard?" Harper asked. Venus laughed and took Harper's offered arm as they both went into her bathroom.   
Venus groaned as a loud beeping sound came from the living room. She rolled out of bed and slipped her feet in a pair of baby blue slippers, then pulled a soft robe that was made of the same material over her loose-fitting white nightgown. She slowly ran a brush through her hair, thinking about the night before. Harper had asked her about her day and they both agreed not to let Tyr get to them. He was really sweet, listening carefully to everything she said and soothing her with kind words and gentle caresses. Venus had never had a bubble bath before; those were hard to come by in Hithren. There were small candles all around the room that gave off a sweet flowery sent just as the bubbles did. It was wonderful.   
" Venus? Are you awake?" Harper called from outside her door.  
"Yeah. I'm up. Is it my day to cook?" Venus called, putting the brush down and heading toward the door.  
" Yeah, but I feel like some genius omelets. How 'bout you?" Harper said.   
" Sounds great. Want me to make 'em?" Venus asked.  
" Nah, I will. You'll probably mess them up," Harper said. Venus yanked open the door to find Harper leaning on the frame.   
" I'll mess them up? I'll show you messed up," Venus said, grabbing a pillow from her bed and swinging it at Harper's head. She hit him square in the face. He fell back a little. He turned his back to her as she hit him again. He turned around, an evil grin on his face.  
" You really don't want to start this with me," He said, grabbing another pillow off Venus's bed and hitting her across the side of the head.   
" Oh, now you're going to get it," Venus said and hit him over the top of his head. Harper hit Venus in the stomach. They both grabbed as many pillows as they could and started pounding each other with them. Finally Harper cornered Venus against the arm of the couch. She tried to move, but Harper hit her across the head with a pillow, and she fell backwards onto the couch.   
" I've got you now," He said and jumper over the side of the couch to land on top of Venus, one knee by each of her sides.   
"Let's see. Now that I have you what should I do with you?" Harper said, leaning back on his haunches and scratching his chin.  
"You could let me up and go make breakfast," Venus said.  
" Nah, where's the fun in that?" Harper said. Then he smiled and leaned forward until his face was only centimeters from Venus's face.  
"I have an idea," He whispered. Venus squirmed under him.  
" Are you ticklish, Venus?" Harper asked.  
" You wouldn't," Venus said. Harper smiled evilly.  
" Yes, Venus, I would," He said.  
" Harper: don't. Please. I'll do anything,"  
" Anything?" Harper asked. Venus hesitated for a moment.  
" Anything," She said. Harper stopped and thought for a moment.  
"Nah," He said. His hands snaked out and tickled Venus's sides. She started laughing and squirming, trying to get up.  
" Stop! Stop! I give up! Harper! That tickles!" She shouted. Harper laughed as his hands stopped and he leaned back. Venus slowly began to calm down.  
" Now, I think you've learned your lesson. When it comes to pillow fights: I'm the king," He said.  
" Yeah right. You're the king. Now get off of me and make breakfast!" Venus said, rolling her eyes. Harper laughed and climbed off of her then offered a helping hand to Venus. She took it and allowed him to haul her small form up.   
" There you are, milady. Now, go take your shower and reflect on your loss to the Great and Powerful King of all the Universe, the Exalted Love Machine, The Love God, the Emperor of Pillow Fights, the-"  
" Oh, so humble and delusional engineer of the Andromeda Ascendant," Venus finished for him.  
" Venus, I'm hurt," Harper said with a fake pout.  
" You're still pretty cute, though. I think I'll keep you. Delusions and all," Venus said.  
" Promise?" Harper asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
" Promise," Venus said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Harper quickly turned his head when Venus's lips were only millimeters from his cheek so her kiss landed on his lips. He put his arms around her and deepened his kiss. When they broke Venus didn't know if she wanted to slap him or kiss him like that again, only longer.  
"Someone pinch me. That must have been a delusion," Harper said. That decided it. She slapped him. But not very hard. Then she spun on her heel and headed into her bathroom. It wasn't a delusion. Harper thought to himself as he went into the kitchen humming and rubbing his cheek.   
"Venus, Dylan wants to see you and Harper on the Obs. Deck in one hour," Andromeda said, blinking into existance in front of Venus.  
"Why?" Venus asked, setting her toolbox down.  
" He'll tell you then," Andromeda said.   
" All right. I'll go tell Harper," Venus said and left.  
Venus was confused. She had looked almost every where for Harper, but hadn't found him. He wasn't in their quarters, or in engineering, or in hydroponics, or on the command deck.   
" Andromeda," Venus called into the empty hall. Instantly the hologram appeared.  
" Yes?"   
" Do you know where Harper is?" Venus asked. Rommie rolled her eyes.  
" Why is it you two can never find each other? Dylan asked him to come to the Obs. Deck early, to talk to him privately. Speaking of that, shouldn't you be heading that way?" The hologram asked.   
" Yeah. I'm on my way. Thanks, Rommie," Venus said. Andromeda only nodded and blinked out.  
When Venus got into the Obs. Deck she was met with two serius faces. Too serious.   
" What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Harper gave a small smiled and moved to put an arm around her.   
" Our next stop is a Neitchian planet. Andromeda detected an ecripted message in another language exactly 72 minutes ago. From a console in Tyr's quarters. We're still waiting for the whole thing to be translated but so far we have the words Lost Princess, human, ship and disgrace," He said softly. Venus shook her head, trying to understand.  
"I questioned Tyr myself. He won't answer anything. He claims to not know that we are heading toward a Neitchzian planet. But, I don't know. Andromeda is 99.9 percent certain it came from him," Dylan said. Venus stayed silent, soaking in what just happened. Neitchzians. They'd been looking for the Lost Princess. All the prides wanted to be the one to find her and bring honor back to their pride. Now one found her. They'd do anything to bring her back.   
" What pride?" Venus asked. Harper gave her a weird look.   
" That's what you're worried about? What stupid pride?" He asked. Venus shot him a look that would have fused together dilithium.   
" What pride?" She asked again.   
" I didn't think to ask Tyr," Dylan said. Venus sighed. She wasn't looking forward to being the one to ask him.   
" When will be there?" Harper asked, turning his back to Venus and facing Dylan. Rommie appeared before Harper.  
" 35 hours and 42 minutes," She reported. Harper only nodded and turned to Venus. She had walked over to the huge windows that looked out into the blackness of space.   
"Venus? You all right?" he called to her. She didn't seem to hear him, she just starred out the windows with a far away look in her eyes. Harper frowned and walked up behind her. He stood there, looking at her a moment, and when she didn't acknowledge his presence he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"Venus?" He asked again. She jumped, starteled.   
" Venus are you all right? " He whispered. She started to nod her head, but then vigourisly shook it. Tears welled up in her eyes as Harper pulled her tightly against him. Dylan silently left the room as Rommie engaged her privacy mode.  
"Venus, it'll be all right. I'll figure something out," Harper cooed to Venus. She just continued to sob, her head pressed into his chest.   
" Harper, they can't find me. They just can't. They'll make me go back. I can't go back. I don't want to go back. Netres IV was awful. Please. They can't find me," Venus sobbed. Harper gently ran his hand up and down her back, holding her as tightly against him as she could.   
"They won't find you. I won't let them," He whispered. 


	3. Chapter Three

"The Helmix pride. Great," Venus murmured, passing the floor of the living room.   
"Helmix? Are you sure?" Harper asked form the couch. Andromeda nodded.   
"That's who the letter was addressed to,"   
"Venus, who exactly are the Helmix?"   
"They sided with the Kodiac during the clan war. However, when the war began to get rough they helped many of the Kodiacks retreat. For that the Helmix are seen as the most honorable of the prides," Venus sighed. "The Helmix are a small, poor pride. They may not even have the resources to take me back. The palace would have to send someone,"   
"Venus- you're not going back. Dylan is working on a way to get around this," Rommie said, trying to sound reassuring.  
"By going against the Nietzcheans, Dylan will start a war,"   
"Venus- we're not just going to send you back somewhere that you don't want to be," Harper said, standing up and putting an arm around her.  
"There's no other...wait!"  
"What?" Harper and Andromeda asked at the same time.   
"There is a way! As soon as we get into Helmix space they'll send a transport with orders to take me to the Alpha,"  
"Okay..." Harper prompted, not sure where she was going.  
"Remember how I said the Helmix were a poor pride? They don't have many ships, or many parts to fix broken ships. The Helmix have a planet in their space that is rich with rare ores. But they don't have a ship equipped to mine them,"  
"So? Venus what does this have to do with you?" Harper asked, frantic.  
"Harper- my ship can easily be modified to be able to mine. If we gave them my ship, modified, they can easily become the most wealthy pride,"  
"Which is incentive enough not to capture you?"   
"It just might be," Andromeda said, then disappeared to tell Dylan of their new plan. Venus turned to Harper. He wrapped his arms around her. They had plan, now. One that might keep Venus on the ship. He only prayed that it would. 


End file.
